Animal Age (2002)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2002's Fox and Blue Sky film "Ice Age" It appeared on YouTube on June 26, 2015. Cast *Manny - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Sid - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Diego - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scrat - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Roshan - Fievel (An American Tail) *Soto - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zeke - Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Oscar and Lenny - Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dab - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Dodos - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) *Carl and Frank - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Jennifer and Rachel - Sun Park (American Dragon: Jake Long) and Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Runar (Roshan's Father) - Bernard (The Rescuers; 1977) *Nadie (Roshan's Mother) - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers; 1977) *Tribes - Various Mouses *Dogs as themselves *Prehistoric Mammals - Various Animals Scenes *Animal Age (2002) Part 1 - A Squirrel's Life *Animal Age (2002) Part 2 - The Big Chill *Animal Age (2002) Part 3 - All Alone *Animal Age (2002) Part 4 - A Great Team *Animal Age (2002) Part 5 - Horses on the Prowl *Animal Age (2002) Part 6 - Save the Child *Animal Age (2002) Part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby *Animal Age (2002) Part 8 - Going Up/Mouse Checker/Rhino Fight *Animal Age (2002) Part 9 - Bedtime *Animal Age (2002) Part 10 - Where's the Baby? *Animal Age (2002) Part 11 - "Send Me On My Way" *Animal Age (2002) Part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase *Animal Age (2002) Part 13 - Cave Drawings *Animal Age (2002) Part 14 - The Searchers *Animal Age (2002) Part 15 - A Hot Foot *Animal Age (2002) Part 16 - The Horse's Plan *Animal Age (2002) Part 17 - Fire Starter *Animal Age (2002) Part 18 - Ambush! *Animal Age (2002) Part 19 - Horses chases Mushu/Final Battle *Animal Age (2002) Part 20 - Goodbye Fievel/20,000 Years Later *Animal Age (2002) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: *Ice Age (2002) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Rio *Regular Show *The Secret of NIMH *SpongeBob SquarePants *Balto *Mulan *Jungle Cubs *An American Tail *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Mulan II *Balto III: Wings of Change *Robin Hood *Kung Fu Panda *Animaniacs *American Dragon: Jake Long Gallery: 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto as Manny Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Sid Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Diego Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as Scrat Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel as Roshan King_Sombra_ID_S5E25.png|King Sombra as Soto Prince_Blueblood_ID_S1E03.png|Prince Blueblood as Zeke Flim_singing_on_podium_ID_S2E15.png|Flim as Oscar Flam_singing_ID_S2E15.png|Flam as Lenny Commander_vachir.jpg|Commander Vachir as Dab Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Dodos Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Carl and Frank Sun_Park_Close_Up.jpg|Sun Park 5c7bf319a842ca81f19c62c5b959f9d2.jpg|and Minerva Mink as Jennifer and Rachel Bernard_rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Runar Bianca in The Rescuers.jpg|Miss Bianca as Nadie 36_mice_wide.jpg|Various Mouses as Tribes Wolf1.jpg|Dogs as themselves Tumblr_kxpbrt5qnl1qzxkqf.png|Various Animals as Prehistoric Mammals Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Ice Age Movie Spoof Category:Ice Age movies-spoofs Category:Animal Age Saga Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof